Wildest Party
by LadyRed07
Summary: Riku pressured Sora into having a party since their parents are on vacation but Riku didn't count on unexpected guests...


Wildest Party!

_- **i don't own Kingdom Hearts or any characters from final fantasy sadly**_

"I don't know about that Riku" said Sora nervously. He regretted telling his best friend that he and his 7 brothers are going to be alone in the house for a month. "C'mon, Sora! We're on summer vacation and your parents are on their second honeymoon for a whole month while my Dad goes on a business trip for a whole week! And your house is huge! So let's have a party!" said Riku excitedly. "Why don't you do it at your house?" said Sora. "Because I need a break from my annoying brothers and they'll ruin the party" said Riku. "Um… I still don't know" said Sora. "Come on! Chicks, pizza, drinks!" shouted Riku. "I love pizza but I don't know" said Sora. "I'll order pizza, rent the mechanical bull, and hired a DJ for you with my money" said Riku, money is not a problem for Riku because he's have his own bank account. "Tempting but I don't know" said Sora. Riku smirks when he just remembers that Sora have a crush on Kairi and Kairi have a crush on Sora too they were just too nervous for either of them to make the first move. "You can invite Kairi and it would be your chance to ask her out" said Riku smirking. "Kairi?" said Sora blushing. "What do you say?" asked Riku smirking. Sora thinks about this "Um….OK but you have to promise me 3 things" said Sora. "OK what?" said Riku. "After the party, help me clean-up" said Sora. "OK, I can do that" said Riku, he lives with 4 older brothers, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. Sephiroth is the eldest and was barely ever home either doing his work or staying over with one of his lovers' home while the 3 others are somewhat lazy and he always had to clean up their messes so he's used to it. "I want Sea salt ice cream" said Sora. "No problem" said Riku confidently as Sea Salt ice cream are easy to buy. "I get to invite any people I want" said Sora. "Go ahead if I can invite the people I want!" shouted Riku excitedly. "Alright!" shouted Sora cheerfully. They high five. But poor Riku didn't realized what he has done…he just give Sora permission to invite some people he can't stand….

Later, Riku ordered a mechanical bull, hired a DJ, etc. And then "_Party at Sora Strife's house tonight!" _e-mailed Riku and sent to his friends. "Hey, Riku! Where are you?" called out Kadaj's voice. "I'm chatting my friends in my room!" yelled Riku. "Well, you can do that later because Loz broke another vase!" said Kadaj. The youngest brother rolled his eyes. "Fine… I'm coming" said Riku. "I really can't wait to have that party" thought Riku walking down stairs and left his laptop open. Yazoo comes to Riku's room after he left.

Meanwhile, Sora walk to his 6 brothers who are in the living room. His little brother Denzel, he's 4 years younger than Sora, he's the baby of his big brothers, and very innocent. His twin Roxas, he's lazy and chill the complete opposite of Sora who is hyper and full of energy but they love each other plus Roxas is in the club called the Organization XIII (Some of the members Riku hates very much). Ventus, the older and taller version of Roxas, he's extremely friendly yet too nice for his own good, and is the 3rd wheel of his friends Terra and Aqua. Vanitas, Ventus's twin; he looks kinda like Sora only his hair is black, his eyes are golden and his skin is darker, he's the bad boy of the group, he would have been in prison if their parents or older brothers decided not to pay for the stolen stuff and the vandalism. Cloud, he's an older and muscular version of Roxas, he's normally quiet, he rarely smiles and always have a serious look on his face, he have anger issues and is strictly responsible… except when Zack convinces him to loosen up. Zack Fair, he's adopted when he was toddler before and when Cloud was a baby, he's very hyper and childish, he's like Sora only older and more muscular, and he always hangs out with Cloud and his co-workers and ironically he's the oldest one here. Squall Leonhart, he's adopted as a toddler as well, he's likes being alone and also like Cloud he's also strictly responsible and can be easily angered as well. Sora sighs after he swallow spit. He wanted his brothers to be at his party as he loves all of them. "Um…. Guys" said Sora walking towards them. "I having a party here tonight!" said Sora. "WHAT?" shouted Cloud. "I told you Riku is a bad influence!" scold Squall. "Heh! That's what I'm talking about!" Vanitas shouting excitedly. "I'm way ahead of you, Sora! because I invited plenty of friends from my work and Cloud's" said Zack happily. "WHAT!" shouted Cloud. "Don't be such a Party Pooper Cloud!" said Zack. "But what about responsibility that our parents left us and!" before Squall can finish his sentence. Zack was going in a position all the brothers dreaded. "Zack please don't do this!" Ventus said. "Every party needs poopers that's why they invited you! Party Poopers! Party Poopers" Zack did the song and the dance and Vanitas join in. "Sora you would mind if I bring Aqua and Terra?"

….Later at Night….

There was loud music coming from Sora's house. A lot of people are dancing in the party. People are making out looking like they are about to "do it". Everybody is going crazy! Sora was in the kitchen, having a really good time talking to Kairi, they were about to kiss but... Riku suddenly rushes to Sora. "Sora! This party is ruined!" shouted Riku looking like he seen a ghost.

What ruin that party?

**Is it:**

**Denzel got underage drunk and somebody put him in a skirt or dress? (no shota)**

**Aqua and Terra having sex in Riku's Car and got caught?**

**Vanitas spiked the sodas and punches?**

**Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz crush into the wall with their motorcycles? (nobody got hurt btw)**

**Drunk Cloud riding the Chocobo backwards indoors?**

**Roxas brings all his friends from his Organization Club?**


End file.
